jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Koenigsegg CCXR
The Koenigsegg CCXR is a sports car produced by the Swedish manufacture Koenigsegg Automotive AB. A 2007 model was featured in the 2010 James Bond video game ''Blood Stone'' driven by Nicole Hunter as her mode of transportation. Overview The CCXR is a more "environment friendly" version of the CCX, powered by the same engine, but converted to use E85 and E100 ethanol fuel, as well as standard 98 octane petrol.12 The CCXR required modified fuel injectors, upgraded fuel lines and piston rings, and a higher boost setting on the superchargers. In standard form, bodywork of the CCXR features heavily optimized aerodynamics, along with optional diffusers to enhance airflow, including an optional front splitter with an aerodynamic nolder. When run on ethanol, the power increases to 1,018 PS (749 kW; 1,004 hp) at 7000 rpm and 1,060 N⋅m (782 lb⋅ft) of torque at 5600 rpm. This is a direct result of the cooling properties of ethanol in the engine's combustion chambers along with the added boost, made possible by ethanol's higher octane rating when compared to gasoline. Due to the lower specific energy content of ethanol, the CCXR burns slightly more fuel than the CCX with a combined fuel consumption of 22 L/100 km (13 mpg‑imp; 11 mpg‑US) under the EU cycle. In March 2009 the CCXR was chosen by Forbes as one of the ten most beautiful cars in history. Nicole Hunter's CCXR Nicole's CCXR is first seen when Bond meets her at the airport in Monte Carlo, Monaco. Nicole points the direction of the car and asks Bond drive it claiming that the car "belong to a friend" and that she feels better with a man behind the wheel. While Bond is driving, Nicole discusses how she joined MI6 and her relationship with Stefan Pomerov. She also mentions her job as a jewelry designer. The car is driven to Pomerov's villa. Later Nicole uses it to rescue Bond from Pomerov's men when he escapes the casino. In the climax, Nicole was revealed to be Malcom Tedworth's kidnapper. She cancels her phone meeting with an associate of her's after Bond sends her Rak's dagger in a box. Nicole leaves the building and drives off in her Koenigsegg with Bond giving chase in his Aston Martin DBS V12. After forcing Nicole to stop by bumping her car on a bridge, Bond confronts her. Nicole claims that she did it for a rich and powerful man. When Bond tries to get his name she refuses claiming that he's bigger than everything (Including MI6). An aerial drone suddenly appears and Nicole is shot dead on the bridge leaving the Koenigsegg stuck on the road with its owner lying dead next to it. It is never stated what became of the car. It presumably was impounded. Gallery 1440178918 koenigsegg-ccxr.jpg|3D Model 20110430165047cb5.jpg|The Koenigsegg in the opening credits maxresdefault (2).jpg|Bond drving Nicole's Koenigsegg to Pomerov's villa 947.jpg Bloodstone.png|Bond drives the Koeingsegg to Pomerov's villa Screenshot (5).png|The Koenigsegg at the airport in Monaco driven off by bond Screenshot (6).png|Nicole walking next to her Koenigsegg Screenshot (8).png|Bond complimenting on the Koenigsegg. Screenshot (12).png|Nicole rescuing Bond in her Koenigsegg Screenshot (13).png|After finding out that Bond knew that she kidnapped Tedworth, Nicole attempts to escape in her Koenigsegg Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (25).png|Bond bumps Nicole's Koenigsegg with his Aston Martin Screenshot (26).png Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles by video game Category:Automobiles Category:Villain automobiles Category:Koenigsegg Category:Blood Stone Vehicles